


猫猫什么都知道

by cinnabary



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 一辆甜甜的自行车，可能还有些沙雕（。2018.9
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	猫猫什么都知道

给两个宝贝儿（迟到的）生日快乐！

\--

展耀蹲在一个水缸里。这个缸是最常见的那种陶土烧的大水缸，外面刷着酱色的釉，令人一望而联想到萝卜咸菜和地窖里烂菜叶的气味，舌苔就有些发涩。粗糙的黄色缸沿比九岁小孩头顶还要高些。假如盛满了水，踮脚往里面看，就像在密林里望着黑暗的池塘，清澈又恐怖。司马光一千年砸的，应该就是这样一个缸。

水缸侧面破了一个大口，内壁长满灰绿色苔藓，底部深草丛生，几乎把展耀整个淹在里面。一缕夕光像水波一样照在这口小小的枯井里，展耀仔细听了听，周围除了杨树叶子哗啦啦地响，就没有别的动静。他终于意识到那群一起玩捉迷藏的小伙伴完全把他忘记了，又或许他们根本就是成心要甩掉他。这种滋味，即便对一个天才来说，也是非常残酷的。

这时候他忽然非常伤心，想如果白羽瞳现在出现，他就立刻原谅他。但他们今天在学校吵了架，白羽瞳自己回家了。展耀站起来拍拍身上的土，长长的草叶随着他的动作簌簌地响。如果展耀此刻抬起头，就能看见这个荒芜破败的院落里涌动着奇异的光线，透明水波一样的光从缸口里溢出来，逐渐向天空涨去。最后一缕天光和第一丝纯粹的黑暗正在交缠，人们通常把这个一切晦暗不明的光景叫做逢魔时刻。

展耀准备从缸里钻出去的时候，看见原来空空的院子里站了个人。他是最怕鬼的，但这个人生得慈眉善目，穿着青色长衫，颇有些仙风道骨。那人跟展耀招了招手叫他过去，在他头上脸上手腕上乱摸了一阵，说他天生骨骼清奇，决定传授给他一种极为隐秘极为厉害的功夫。这种功夫不在拳脚，而在脑子里。人心如海，思虑瞬息万变，但会这种功夫的人，能把每个人的心都像水晶玻璃一样看得清清楚楚。

那人舌灿莲花，把这功夫说得神奇无比，展耀虽然聪明过人，毕竟只有七岁，被他的话迷住了。那人就拿出一粒黑乎乎的东西让展耀吃，说这玩意儿凝聚他毕生精神，吃下即可大成。

展耀忽然想起来家长老师说，不许跟陌生人说话，不许吃陌生人给的东西，就结结实实地犹豫了一下。那人柔声哄劝道：”吃下去以后，谁在想什么你全知道，这世上就没有你不知道的事儿啦。“

展耀想了想，他现在最想知道白羽瞳今天为什么突然就生气了，可是又拉不下脸问。如果有了这个功夫，看一眼不就知道了吗？想了一会他就朝那个人伸出雪白柔软的手掌说：”我吃，拿来吧。

那人却不急着把药给他，笑眯眯地补充说：“但是呢，这药有个副作用。你看得越深，知道得越多，对于那些很明显很简单的问题反而会弄不明白。“

展耀思忖，他本来就脑子好，简单的问题不用这功夫，用脑筋想也绰绰有余了，于是欣然接受，把那颗黑乎乎的东西放进了嘴里。那玩意儿吃起来非常像一颗麦丽素，满口香甜，一下让展耀饿了起来。他想再要一颗，但是一抬头那人已经不见了。

那个人我们后来知道叫赵爵，搞出了很多大事情，但当时他还很年轻，不过三十多岁。很多年后赵爵说那确实是一颗麦丽素，他也不会摸骨，只是因为展耀小小的软软的很好捏才捏了半天。至于麦丽素为什么会产生后面那些神奇的效果，他也解释不清。

展耀吃下那颗药丸之后，除了肚子饿之外身体没有任何异常的变化，就走回家去。天已经全黑了，好在一路都有灯，球形的灯泡像一个个乳白的月亮。展耀留心看看周围走过的人，这边的高个儿姑娘在去跟男朋友约会的路上，那边的阿姨惦记着冰箱里还有韭菜包子，那个戴眼镜的男人是个会计，穿白衬衣的是银行柜员。倒不像电影里那样有头顶气泡的特效，这些事儿他扫一眼就突然都知道了。整条长街填满了翻腾的情绪和细节，展耀一直走到街尽头，看见白羽瞳站在那儿，看见他的时候明显松了一口气的样子。

“你也走得太慢了，饭都凉了！”两人并肩往家里走，白羽瞳很不满意地说。展耀留心看了一眼，白羽瞳此刻其实非常开心，因为展耀没有生他的气。

那他今天到底在别扭什么呢？展耀又盯着白羽瞳看了一会儿，原来他介意自己下午课间跟班上一个女孩有说有笑。

展耀越发迷糊起来，更是使劲盯着白羽瞳看，反倒把白羽瞳看得不好意思了。

“你喜欢陆为霜？”他试探性地猜道。

白羽瞳像被踩到了尾巴一样大叫起来：”什么呀！我才不喜欢她呢！“他整个脸都涨红了，一跺脚就跑回家里去。他的反应让展耀更加确信白羽瞳喜欢小班花，于是洋洋得意，感觉揪住了发小的小辫子。但在得意之外，还有一种酸溜溜的感觉，好像吃了话梅糖。

得到这种能力之后，展耀成了真正的天才。才能如同绝世的宝剑，要在武功盖世的大侠手中才能荡寇平戎，交给小孩子只能成为和谐社会的隐患。应当庆幸展家的思想道德教育做得不错，展耀没有用读心术做什么害人害己的事。但他毕竟城府尚浅，人情世故一概不懂得，所以看见什么都往外说。A同学跟老师打B同学的小报告啦，C同学表面跟D同学要好，其实往他的抽屉里放毛毛虫啦，E同学考试屡屡拔得头筹，是因为他的课桌上有个洞破得十分巧妙，诸如此类。将这些秘密泄露之后，展耀在班上彻底失去了朋友。他本来也还是可以依靠老师的宠爱继续享受校园生活的，但自从不小心知道体育老师得痔疮，数学老师在家被老婆打，以及教导主任课下叫漂亮的女学生去办公室摸小手之类的事情之后，展耀的处境前所未有地难过了起来。

当时展耀如同站在一个小小的孤岛上，举目四望，皆是波涛汹涌的漆黑大海。那个孤岛就是白羽瞳。白羽瞳还是每天跟他上学放学，课间来找他玩，在他跑步摔倒的时候第一个过来扶他，背他去医务室，拿干干净净的手帕替他擦脸。在看过那么多糟糕的秘密之后，展耀觉得自己对人类的念头已经厌倦了。可他还是忍不住看看白羽瞳的脑子：白羽瞳该不会也讨厌自己吧？

白羽瞳的脑子里单纯得要命，就只有红药水，纱布，医用胶带和展耀腿上的伤口。医务室老师用双氧水替他清洗，展耀疼得一缩，白羽瞳也在脑子里疼得一激灵。真奇怪，白老鼠又没摔到腿，他疼什么呢？

接触到心理学和社会学之后展耀总算明白人类社会有一套成熟的运转规律，秘密是社会赖以运转的养料，而大人和小孩其实都很好取悦。更何况他还有一个大多数天才不具备的优势，长得好看。就这样，展耀的社交困境只持续了短短几年，后面就越发风生水起了。

在能力日渐炉火纯青的同时，他与白羽瞳的孽缘也纠缠愈深，S市大街小巷都留下了他们追着对方打的倩影和毫不留情互怼的琼音。高中放学的某一天黄昏，展耀和白羽瞳一起骑自行车回家。整条街涨满光线，犹如漂浮在熔岩之中。白羽瞳骑在前面，煞住车在路边买关东煮，衣服洁净得像雪白的鸟羽。他自己虽然严重洁癖，打死不吃路边摊，但是展耀要吃，而且展耀经常理直气壮地忘记带钱，因此白羽瞳和这些小贩都很熟。展耀慢吞吞地骑着车，习惯性地想看看白羽瞳和小贩聊什么，突然发现有点看不清了。

他有点慌张，赶忙看了看一边奶茶店里的路人，鲜明的芒果西米露和柚子冰扑面而来。他的能力并没退化，只是在白羽瞳身上有点失灵。展耀想到了给他药的那个怪人说：看得越深，知道得越多，对于明显的事就越弄不明白。

他自我反省，实在是看了白羽瞳太多次了。连白羽瞳有没有尿床，昨晚写作业写到几点，对自己炸了厨房做出来的双皮奶评价如何这样的小事都要看一看。其实很多事情他满可以直接问的，但既然有这么方便的能力，何必要多此一举？更何况他并不想让白羽瞳知道自己对某些事很在意，比如他觉得刚转学过来的女同学长得如何。天才嘛，运筹帷幄的架子总是要摆一摆。

总看白羽瞳脑子的另外一个原因是，当白羽瞳望着自己的时候，他的念头通常都有一种甜甜的，暖乎乎的感觉，像甜橙在阳光下散发出来那股芬芳的柑橘味儿。展耀假如心情不好，看两眼白羽瞳就好多了，于是他就像他爷爷抽烟，隔壁季老师嗑薄荷糖一样地对白羽瞳的念头上了瘾。但既然能力开始变得不好使，这种瘾头必须得戒掉了。

白羽瞳十分纳闷，他发小前一天还甜甜乖乖的一天看自己二百回，今天突然就垂着眼睛从自己面前走过去，连招呼也不打。他紧走几步抓住发小的手腕：“怎么啦？”展耀戴了个眼镜，声音有点闷闷的：“我得红眼病了，别传染给你。“展耀这个病持续了三周，三周后他又能像以前一样甜甜乖乖地看白羽瞳了。白羽瞳能感觉到事情还是发生了一点变化，展耀开始问他一些十分琐碎的事情，那种试探性的态度令白羽瞳心花怒放，因为过去他总觉得展耀聪明得像个神仙而不太像人。两人十五岁生日这天，展耀破天荒地没有送出精准狙击白羽瞳喜好的礼物，而是表情微妙地拿出一个猫猫玩偶。这个玩偶从头到脚不是白羽瞳喜欢的类型，但白羽瞳只觉得送出这个礼物的发小可爱得要命，珍而重之地把猫放在自己枕头边上。

警校毕业以后展耀决定去纽约，那时候白羽瞳已经在当兵了，没有去送他。展耀在安检口站了一会儿，想见不到他也好。依靠这个能力和天生好使的脑瓜子，展耀势如破竹地在犯罪心理研究界闯出了名堂。两个人都挺忙，没有时间联系。熬夜看文献的时候展耀大量地喝一种南洋产的柑橘茶，气味芬芳馥郁，很像是曾经白羽瞳给他的感觉。过了两年，白羽瞳打来电话，说他已经在当刑警了。展耀想也没想地收拾东西回国，但是看到白羽瞳时他吓了一大跳，熹微的晨光里白羽瞳坐在树下，浑身裹着灰色的雾，整个人闻起来像北方悬崖上的雪一样伤心。

白羽瞳说，猫儿，我杀了人。他说完这句话就忍不住哽咽起来，双手抱住头。如果他不开那一枪，那死的人就会是他。展耀为这个念头微微眩晕，蹲下来把手放在白羽瞳肩上，使用了能力。于是灼热咸腥的血，枪管的震颤，子弹冰凉的金属外壳，肉体被穿破时轻轻的“噗嗤”一声，以及死去的人睁大的眼睛，透明发灰的虹膜，钉在嘴角上的苍蝇，这些东西轰然涌进展耀的脑海，鲜明到让他天旋地转地呕吐出来。

白羽瞳慌了，手忙脚乱地问他生病了吗？展耀摇摇头，眼泪一下子流了下来。他放弃了天天看白羽瞳，是为了能看得再久些，这样或许就能省着看到一百二十岁。但是柑橘味儿的白羽瞳不见了，取而代之的是一些灰色的残酷的东西。他的伤心像冰锥一样在展耀心头翻搅，展耀忽然明白了为什么小学时他摔伤了腿，白羽瞳却能感觉到疼。

展耀在大学里谋了一个教职，理所当然地加入SCI，成了白羽瞳的同事。S市地气诡异，古时盛产各种神怪传说，新时代妖魔鬼怪依旧层出不穷，刑警大队整天忙得脚不沾地。在紧张刺激的治安活动中，总要有些什么消遣，展耀又很关心发小的精神健康问题，就又忍不住屡屡光顾白羽瞳的脑子。就这样，当冯杰出现，白羽瞳行为变得让人真的想要质疑“你到底在想什么”的时候，展耀终于一点儿也看不见了。

那时候他是站在马路边上，街对过就是大排档，白羽瞳和战友冯杰把酒言欢，场景十分扎眼。展耀听见白羽瞳吐槽自己肩不能扛手不能提，还说他跟冯杰出生入死。这一下可真的戳中了展耀的死穴。他一向觉得自己是全世界最了解白羽瞳的人，可是那中间缺掉的两年，无论如何他都没办法补回来，那感觉就像全套珍本漫画缺了一册一样遗憾。

意识到自己的能力对白羽瞳完全失灵之后，展耀又继续在原地站了一会儿，慢慢往回走。夜色如锦，通衢长街上人声沸反。他在路边停下来买了一份关东煮，和老板争论了一会儿蟹肉棒蟹味儿不浓的问题，坐在露天的桌椅旁边把食物吃掉了。他再抬起头时吃了一惊，发现周围的景物都变了，他依旧是站在那个七岁时的破败小院子里，青衫怪人拿指头戳着他的脸。

怪人说：”你有了这样的能力，以你的聪明，本来可以翻覆世界名留青史的，却整天用来看一些不咸不淡的东西，真是浪费。“

展耀眯起眼睛不回答，想人心多有意思啊，简直看一千年也看不厌。

怪人又说：“不过我喜欢。”

他又撸了撸展耀的头毛就消失了。

展耀头痛得厉害，于是醒了过来。日头西沉，房间里弥漫着水果味和苦涩的花香，玻璃在墙壁上折射出油画一样的波纹。脑子里雾蒙蒙的，身体也不听使唤。他记得自己梦见了一些小时候的事。还记得几天前蓝成霖在他脑袋上结结实实地来了一记。他在医院呆了几天，昨天已经回家了，但那几天发生了什么，想起来都像人浮动在雾气里。

白羽瞳替他把枕头垫高一点，问他：”睡醒啦？想不想吃点什么？“他身高抽条以后英俊得好像在发光，肩阔腰细，目如寒星。一睁眼就看到好看的脸，展耀感到很开心。

展耀说：“我做了个梦。”却说不出梦的内容，只记得无数的细节。白羽瞳看他想得辛苦，就把手轻轻放在他前额上，摸摸他的脸，要他以后不要再冒险。

展耀说：“我知道你会救我的。“

白羽瞳咬着牙说：”你又什么都知道了。“他那天撕心裂肺地大喊大叫，到今天声音还有点哑。

展耀不说了，他觉得今天的白羽瞳有点奇怪。

白羽瞳静了静，问:“你知道我爱你吗？”

展耀傻掉了。今天是愚人节吗？他脸上浮起红晕，说白羽瞳你别开玩笑了，不然我真会相信的。

白羽瞳想解释无用，于是咬住了他的嘴唇。

关于那个夜晚，他所记得的一切都混乱而温柔。春日迷蒙的夜气从窗口淌进来，月色妩媚非常，在海棠花底洒下一片银雾。欢愉的，蓝色的疼痛感。隐秘厮磨的感觉。

他记得自己好像是流眼泪了，还记得他抱着白羽瞳的时候，他把脸埋下来吻他的颈窝，吻到他像鹤一样扬起脖子。他被翻过来覆过去，身体折成两段，灵魂出窍。他温暖的嘴唇贴在他动脉上时，就好像一天一地的星星全熔化了，金灿灿地流下来，里面混着许多碎银一样的月亮碎片。

他知道白羽瞳的一切，却不知道他肩胛骨上有小痣，肌肉像铁一样硬，胸膛与手臂有力到可以把他整个人举起来。在动荡摇晃的世界中他紧紧地攀着白羽瞳，在他身上留下河流和火焰一样的痕迹，白羽瞳擒住他的手腕，把嘴唇深深印在雪白皮肤下冰封溪流一样的血脉上。

原来他爱他，这就是那件最明显的事，他一直想看却没有看见。

次日展耀醒过来时浑身乱七八糟，但是身心都很满意。白羽瞳左手臂牢牢抱着他，睡着的脸英俊得像一个希腊雕像。

展耀试了试，他的能力在白羽瞳这儿仍然不管用。但他知道了最重要的事，于是其他事就变得不那么重要了。决定好以后，展耀就在白羽瞳的怀抱里拱了拱，找了一个更舒服的姿势，重新睡着了。


End file.
